


Zack asks Why

by Bobtherandomguy



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobtherandomguy/pseuds/Bobtherandomguy





	Zack asks Why

This is just a short story. I don’t own milo Murphy’s Law and you know that, since this is fanfiction (duh). Anyway, though this is fanfiction it is based an a concept for the series that appears,to have been rejected

 

It had only been a few weeks since Zack Underwood had moved to town but he’d already made two friends, Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase, Milo was unlucky but endlessly optimistic while Melissa was…enigmatic to say the least. Finally though he had to ask  
"Melissa why are you glaring at that hamster? Everytime we walk by this store you glare at it" Zack asked as they passed by My Little Doggies Pet Store  
"Oh he's got a bounty out on me" Melissa says matter-of-factly without ever breaking her stride  
"What!" Zack said, his mind unable to form more complex words, he tried exchanging a look with Milo but Milo just shrugged his shoulders  
"He's my nemesis it's just what they do" Melissa proceeded to explain, but Zack had enough of this insanity  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE A NEMESIS?" He exploded, others on the streets stopped to look at the young teen responsible for the outburst causing Zack to go slightly pink  
Laughing at Zack’s loss of composure Melissa responds, "I went to a convention, then some organization sent me a fruit basket saying that hamster would "twart" me every time I do evil.”  
Once again Zack tries to shoot a look to Milo, “Can you help me out here?”  
Milo just shrugs though, “it happens all the time in Danville"  
Zack stops, thinking to himself ‘what have I gotten myself into?’ but honestly he already felt closer to Milo and Melissa then his old friends.  
He smiled and ran to catch up to his new friends

 

So yeah it was short but hey I haven't written fanfiction in almost ten years so...any way hope you enjoyed


End file.
